


Something New

by Crayonlighting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, High Heels, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Canon, Post-War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Harry wanted nothing more than to stay in tonight, but as he was Head of the Auror Department, he was required to attend the ministry sanctioned events they held every quarter. Harry had exactly one thing on his mind this evening, and that was returning home to his bed with his lover.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is Porn. Just Porn nothing more. No plot lives here, just Pornography.

Harry wanted nothing more than to stay in tonight, but as he was Head of the Auror Department, he was required to attend the ministry sanctioned events they held every quarter. Harry had exactly one thing on his mind this evening, and that was returning home to his bed with his lover. The last few years had not gone how he’d expected to say the least. Harry, once free of the trials of being the chosen one, finally had time to examine the strange and extremely fucked up childhood that he had.

Harry had told Ginny he wanted to be with her, and he had when it all ended. But after some time, he’d realized she was not what he thought he wanted. This was when Harry began exploring, what he’d already know but had been too ashamed or afraid to admit before now. He was Bisexual.

Coming out as Bisexual was not something Harry ever intended to do, he’d just liked to admire the male figure, and the sharp lines of their bodies, and chiseled jawlines sometimes a little stubble. He hadn’t been with many men, but those he had been with, had been only average lovers. None of them had been as wild or adventurous as Ginny had been with him, but that’s what you’d expect when you looked at her. However, when Harry had seen his new lover as even more adventurous as his past lovers, he’d decided it was just the Purebloods repression of sexual expression and freedom, that made them such damn good lovers.

While getting ready to come to this event, his lover said something Harry had never expected, and as much as Harry had thought about it before, he never actually thought the idea would come to life, and never in such a public setting. Harry was thoroughly enjoying their little game, but it was making it extremely hard for him to focus on talking to any Ministry officials.

Harry in comparison was only a mere two on the scale of best dressed, while his lover exceeded all of the levels on the scale. The dress was long, it fell all the way to the floor, and made a tiny pool of fabric on the floor at the back of the dress. Harry knew the shoes, the four-inch heels, silver in color, were keeping the rest of the fabric of the dress from touching the floor. The dress had a long slit straight up the side, all the way past the mid-thigh. Something that would have brought Harry shame had he been the one wearing it, but his lover was beautiful in the dress. The slit of the dress was lined with a tiny lace of silver fabric that continued around the bottom hem of the dress, and around the neckline, a very simple V-neck that would make any pair of breasts, no matter how big or small, look fantastic.

“The legs on that one, eh?” Ron Weasley says, stepping up beside Harry, it was very obvious they were looking at the same person. Whether or not that was because Ron saw Harry looking, or Ron was legitimately interested, he was not sure, but jealousy did rise inside Harry.

“Shut up, Ron,” Harry says looking over at his friend.

“What?” Ron asks, looking at Harry confused.

“Just back off, will you,” he says.

“Ah,” Ron smiles, “Want her to yourself, eh,” he says, “fine, I’ll find my own.”

Harry walks over, gently placing his hand on his lover’s waist, and is immediately lost in the gorgeous silver eyes.

“Yes, love?” A silky voice that makes Harry feel like he’s dreaming.

Harry is immediately distracted by the red, red lipstick, that his lover must have applied after they’d arrived because he doesn’t remember it at all from earlier this evening. Or perhaps Harry had been too distracted to fully see his lover because it appears he’d missed the beautiful white gold hoop earrings with encrusted diamonds, yes those were definitely diamonds, hidden between long strands of that platinum blonde hair Harry had grown to love so much over the years, that was so beautifully setting off the entirety of this ensemble.

“Harry?” a gentle smile on those red lips, and Harry was so far gone, he doesn’t even remember if his name was Harry.

“Let’s get out of here,” he manages a moment later.

“I’m not ready to go yet,” that smile would make Harry say yes to just about anything.

“Soon?” Harry asks.

A nod, “Soon.”

Harry takes one more look at his lover, biting the inside of his lip, before walking away to get himself another drink.

Harry was holding a near-empty glass of wine when the Minister for Magic approaches him to discuss a proposal Harry had given him just a few days earlier. Harry nods attentively while Kingsley talks, and finishes the last of his wine, setting it on a table, at the very moment Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

Harry stands up straight, looking over at his beautiful lover who was now standing beside him and wore that gorgeous smile. Harry glances back at Kingsley Shacklebolt, and immediately a light pink blush stains his cheeks.

“Pardon me, Minister, do you mind if I borrow my date?” That cheeky smile was going to cause Harry so much trouble.

Kingsley blinks back at Harry, for a moment, and Harry can see him putting puzzle pieces together in his mind, “I did not realize you two were here together,” Kingsley says, as calmly as ever, “Glad to see you have interests outside the Ministry, Potter,” he says with a friendly smile before turning to Harry’s date, “Enjoy the rest of your evening, Mister Malfoy.”

Draco smiles, “Thank you, Minister.”

Harry looks over at Draco, “That was the Minister for Magic,” he says.

“I’m aware,” Draco says, “I don’t live under a rock.”

Harry swallows thickly watching Draco’s red lips as he talks to him, “Are you ready to go?” he asks softly.

“Almost,” Draco says looking at Harry, “I just need you to do one thing for me,” he says, “one thing, and then I’ll take you straight home, and” Draco pauses for a moment, “defile you,” he whispers against Harry’s ear.

Harry’s jaw drops, “What is it?” he asks, licking his lips slightly, finding his mouth suddenly as dry as the Sahara Desert.

Draco smiles, a gentle smile back at Harry, “Kiss me,” he says, “Kiss me, right here, like you mean it.”

Harry’s heart is racing, he’d only been thinking about doing that all night. Harry wasn’t sure he could though, Draco was already taller than him without the extra four inches his heels were giving him, and as much as Harry wanted, he wasn’t sure he could reach those beautiful lips which were begging to be kissed.

“Come,” Harry says, taking hold of Draco’s hand, leading him to the side of the room, where there were tables, the room was very well lit, so it wasn’t as though they had the semblance of privacy from a dark corner. Harry pulls out a chair for Draco, and Draco sits down in the chair and crosses his leg over his knee, and watches as Harry pulls up a chair in front of him.

“Hmm,” Harry murmurs, now thoroughly distracted by the fact that Draco’s leg was fully showing, through the slit of his dress, “You’re trying to kill me,” Harry says, gently running his fingertips over the skin of Draco’s leg, the skin was soft, “You shaved.”

“There’s a spell for that,” Draco says with a smile, seeing the desire in Harry’s eyes as he watches him, makes this all worth it.

“What else have you shaved?” Harry asks quietly, looking back at Draco.

Draco laughs lightly, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Harry can’t stand it another moment; he leans over pressing his lips firmly against Draco’s, kissing him hard on the mouth. Draco doesn’t care if Harry’s messing up his lipstick, and Harry doesn’t care if he’s getting red lipstick all over his mouth. Harry’s hand finds its way into Draco’s long blonde hair, pulling them closer together, as he kisses him. A soft quiet moan forms in Draco’s throat, as Harry’s tongue, slips past his lips, and brushes against his own, and Draco’s hands, are in Harry’s dark, tousled curls, suddenly wanting more from his lover.

It wasn’t as private as Harry would have liked, but at this moment Harry didn’t care who saw him kissing Draco right now, and he knew only a handful of people knew Draco occasionally dressed in drag, so he could be kissing anyone, and that made it even hotter to Harry. Kissing his lover, in this sexy dress, in front of so many people. Harry knew the longer they sat here kissing the more attention they were going to draw, but none of that mattered right now. All that mattered to him, was Draco. Draco’s hand in his hair, Draco’s tongue against his, fighting for dominance, Draco’s skin, touching his.

It’s Draco who finally breaks the kiss, “I’m ready to go, Potter.”

Harry gets up, offering Draco his hand, which Draco takes, allowing Harry to help him up, leading him right past Hermione, who was standing talking to Ron, and Blaise Zabini.

“Blimey, I didn’t actually think he had a chance with her, and now he’s going home with her,” Ron says watching Harry walk, hand in hand with his date out of the room.

Blaise and Hermione both look at each other before looking at Ron, “That’s Draco.”

Ron looks as though he’d just been slapped in the face, “Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?!”

“You fucking twat,” Blaise mutters rolling his eyes.

Draco stumbles out of the Floo, his heels catching on the edge of the fireplace, at the same moment Harry’s hand wraps tightly around Draco’s waist, catching him before he could fall.

Draco can’t help being mesmerized by Harry’s green eyes, “Nice catch,” he says breathlessly.

Harry smiles, leaning in, kissing Draco’s lips, pulling him flush against his body, “shoes,” Harry mumbles, against Draco’s lips.

Draco smiles in between kisses, he slips his feet out of his shoes, immediately losing four inches of height, leaving his shoes in the middle of the floor, smiling as he pushes Harry back, just slightly, he can’t help but notice the tie his lover had decided to put on, it was the exact same color as the silver lace on the dress Draco was currently wearing.

“Nice tie,” Draco says looking back at Harry’s green eyes.

Harry bites his lip, “You like it?”

Draco nods, trailing his fingers down the thin piece of fabric, before grabbing hold of it, pulling Harry back in for another kiss.

Harry groans softly, kissing Draco back, nudging him back toward the sofa, he wanted to get Draco down on the first piece of furniture he could find and have his way with him.

Draco notices what Harry was doing, and can’t help but laugh, “If you think you’re going to get me on that sofa, you’ve got another thing coming,” he says, “I need proper back support for what I plan on doing with you,” he smirks.

Harry groans in desperation and sexual frustration, “You are such a prim.”

Draco smirks, reaching down for Harry’s trousers, quickly pulling the buckle on his belt open, as he walks backwards toward the bedroom. Draco untucks Harry’s shirt from his trousers and begins to work the buttons open until he’s pressed back against the bedroom door.

“Ow,” Draco murmurs softly, reaching up to gently stroke the back of his head.

Harry grins leaning in, kissing Draco once more, “overzealous, are we,” he murmurs.

I’ll show you overzealous, Draco thinks to himself, as he reaches back, turning the knob on the door, stepping back into the bedroom.

“Get on the bed,” Harry says breathlessly, his eyes traveling all over Draco’s body.

“Just give me a minute,” Draco says, reaching behind him, “Just need to get this off-“

“No,” Harry says firmly, reaching for Draco’s hand, “Just get on the bed,” he says, “and face the other way.”

Draco looks curiously at Harry for a moment before he crawls up onto the bed, sitting on his knees, and facing away from Harry.

A moment later, before Draco can become properly bored waiting, Draco can feel the weight shifting on the bed behind him, as Harry crawls up onto the bed.

Draco can feel Harry’s warm skin pressing against his back, he’d taken off his shirt. Draco was also very aware of the fact that he could feel Harry’s erection pressing against his back, removed his trousers too, it appeared.

Harry’s hands move gently, pushing the long hair away from Draco’s neck, and he leans down pressing his lips against Draco’s neck, kissing him softly, causing Draco to lean into the touch. Draco can feel Harry’s hands on his back, pulling the zipper of his dress down. Harry gently slides the thin straps of the dress off of Draco’s shoulders and watches as the dress pools around Draco’s waist.

Harry’s hands still, almost immediately, Draco had on a very simple, but very sexy, black lace bra, and Harry was stunned by how much the sight aroused him, “You don’t do anything part-way, do you?”

Draco glances over his shoulder at Harry, “do you want me to take it off?” he asks, “or leave it on?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Harry says breathlessly, letting his fingers trail lightly over the fabric at the front of Draco’s bra, and down his stomach.

A shiver runs down Draco’s spine, as Harry’s hands move to caress his stomach, and his chest, before slipping his hand beneath Draco’s bra, slowly dragging his fingers across Draco’s taut nipple, causing the blonde to moan softly. Draco leans his head back against Harry’s shoulder, as Harry continues kissing at his neck, nipping gently, his left hand was occupied with teasing Draco’s nipple, as his right hand descends lower, beneath the pool of fabric from the black and silver dress Draco was wearing.

“Potter, if you ruin this dress, we’re getting a divorce,” Draco smirks.

Harry smiles, pressing his lips against Draco’s shoulder blade, kissing softly, “We’d have to first get married,” he says, “lift up,” he murmurs softly.

Draco lifts his hips, and the dress begins to slide off his hips, and down his legs. A low groan of approval escapes Harry’s lips, as Draco sits back on the bed, pulling the dress off from around his ankles, before waving it into the wardrobe, where it hung itself neatly.

Draco glances over his shoulder, looking at Harry, “Would you like to see the rest?” he asks softly, “Or do you just want me to take it off?”

“I want to see,” Harry says, drinking in every inch of Draco’s body.

Draco smiles, climbing off the bed, from the slight pant he can hear from behind him, he knows Harry approves very much.

It takes every ounce of self-control Harry Potter possessed not to rip all the clothes off his boyfriend right then and there. Draco was not only wearing a black lace bra, but he was wearing a matching black lace thong. This undergarment had little bits of lace around the waist, which next to Draco’s fair skin, made the color pop. Harry imagined a similar piece of lace was sat between Draco’s pert cheeks; he did have every intention of finding out if this was the case.

“Turn,” Harry instructs.

“When did you start giving directions to me?” Draco smirks, before turning around so Harry could see the front of his undergarments.

Harry doesn’t respond to this, he can’t think of anything to say, he’s thoroughly distracted. Draco’s long blonde hair fell neatly over his chest, just above where his nipples sat, behind the lovely lace bra. Harry’s eyes traveled down Draco’s stomach, there was no visible muscle here, but Draco was as thin as Harry had always known him to be.

Dear Salazar, Harry was about to have a heart attack. The thong was completely lace, and see-through, and no, it didn’t quite fit Draco, not at all. Draco hated the way trousers made him feel _like someone’s got a hold on my cock, with no intention of actually finishing me off_ , but this had to be an entirely new level of that.

Harry clears his throat, and his suddenly very aware of how tight his cock felt in these pants, “take them off,” he says softly, before quickly pulling his pants off, tossing them onto the floor.

Draco was a bit more graceful when he took off his underwear, sliding them down his hips, and down his thighs, letting them fall onto the floor, before kicking them aside.

Harry can’t help himself, he’s got his cock in his hand, stroking himself quickly, as he watches Draco reach up behind him, and unhook the bra he’d been wearing. The bra slips down Draco’s arms, and Draco tosses it onto the floor with the rest of his undergarments.

Draco walks over to the bed, crawling up into bed beside Harry, moving to straddle Harry’s chest. Harry grins, and his mouth falls open, as Draco presses the head of his cock against Harry’s lips. Harry leans up, taking Draco’s cock into his mouth. Draco pushes his hips forward slightly, gently running his hands through his hair, pushing his hair out of his face, so he can get a better look at Harry.

A low moan escapes Draco’s lips, as Harry takes more of him into his mouth. Harry’s tongue presses against the underside of Draco’s cock, playfully licking at the slit at the tip of his cock, “Oh, fuck,” Draco moans, as his eyes slip shut, “Fuck, Harry.”

Draco’s cock, was pressed against the back of Harry’s throat, and Harry’s lips were red and swollen, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to last, but he knew he wanted this to last all night.

Harry chokes slightly when he pulls back, letting Draco’s cock slip out of his mouth.

“What are you doing, Harry?” Draco pants.

Harry looks up at Draco, “It’s your turn to make me feel good now,” he says, pushing Draco off him.

“Is it?” Draco smirks.

Harry matches Draco’s smirk before leaning down, pressing their lips together, kissing him both firmly but gently at the same time, letting his hands trail over Draco’s chest, catching his nipple between his fingers, causing Draco to moan into the kiss, and arch his back.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Harry pants softly.

“Accio bottle,” Draco calls, reaching his hand toward the bathroom, and a bottle of lubricant flies into his hand.

Harry takes the bottle of lubricant from Draco, pouring some onto his hand, before taking Draco’s hardened cock into his hand, stroking him slowly, but with an air of urgency. Harry moves to straddle Draco’s hips, as he guides Draco’s cock into him.

“Oh fuck,” Draco swears loudly, as Harry sinks lower onto his cock, “fuck Harry, yes.”

Harry leans down, pressing his lips against Draco’s, kissing him again, letting his tongue slip past Draco’s, as he moves his hip, moaning softly against Draco’s mouth.

“Yes,” Draco pants, thrusting his hips forward slightly, earning a loud moan from Harry.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry groans, letting his eyes slip shut, as he tosses his head back, grinding his hips down against Draco’s, “Yes, Draco!”

Draco reaches up, grabbing a fist full of Harry’s hair, pulling him down, kissing him hard on the mouth, it’s messy, and their teeth, accidentally hit against each other’s, Harry’s tongue licks lightly at the roof of Draco’s mouth, and Draco is moaning beneath Harry.

Harry groans loudly, as Draco’s cock pressed right against his prostate, “Draco, please,” he moans loudly, grinding his hips down against Draco’s, “Draco, I-I c-can’t,” he moans.

Draco moans, and his body shivers, “Then don’t,” he pants, as his eyes roll back.

“Fuck Draco,” Harry moans loudly, as he comes with hot, white streaks over Draco’s chest, and over his lower abdomen, “Oh fuck,” he pants.

Draco comes a moment later, Harry’s name on his lips, and his entire body is trembling, and he can feel his skin buzzing.

Harry pulls himself off Draco, and drops down onto the bed beside Draco, a thin layer of sweat visible on his skin, “That was brilliant,” he says, still catching his breath.

Draco nods in agreement while reaching up and taking his earrings off, setting them onto the bedside table.

“You are so beautiful,” Harry murmurs softly, resting his hand against his chest.

“Thank you,” Draco says, looking over at Harry, “You’re pretty handsome yourself.”

“I love you Draco Malfoy,” Harry smiles.

Draco smiles, with a slight smirk, “Tell me something new.”

Harry grins, leaning over kissing Draco hard on the mouth.


End file.
